Elizabeth Finnigan and the Magic Blooming
by MagicIceDolphin
Summary: Elizabeth Finnigan is the daughter of Seamus Finnigan. She is kind but, has a temper. Will she be able to keep her temper under control? Read and find out about her daily life, family, friends, and foes. (Part of a three-way story.)
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready for Hogwarts

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction ever. So bear with me. This is a 3-way story so if you want to go check the other parts of the story the info is right here: the first part is by EmeraldSerpent394 and it's called "Jade Malfoy and the Trouble Brewing." The second part of the story is "James Potter and the Emerald Serpent," and it's by MagicFireTiger so go check that one out also! Let's get on with the story!**

 **Btw, I don't own any of J.K. Rowling original characters**

* * *

Chapter One

I looked around my room that I would soon be leaving for nearly a year. It was 6:10 pm at night, and in less than twenty-four hours, I would be on the train to Hogwarts.

My room was themed Gryffindor. My walls were red and gold, the red walls facing each other, and the same with the gold walls. I had my gold and red bed in one of my corners and a desk just below a window on one wall. I had lots of book shelves to hold all of my books about the history of the wizarding world. I really loved that sort of thing. On the space that was not taken up by bookshelves were pictures of me with family and friends. I smiled at the memories they brought back.

My grey owl, Soot, suddenly came flying in from my open window. I noticed an envelope tied to his ankle. I grabbed it off of it. It was from Amanda Wood, my best friend. I ripped the envelope open and read what was inside.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _Can't wait to see you tomorrow! First day at Hogwarts! Talk to you later!_

 _~Amanda_

About as quickly as I had read it, I raced over to my desk and started writing a letter to Amanda.

 _Dear Amanda,_

 _I can't wait to see you and Hogwarts! See you tomorrow!_

 _-Elizabeth_

I quickly rolled the parchment up and tied it to Soot. I held him in my hands and let go of him once I was at the window and said, "You know where to go!"

I went into my bathroom, making sure I had my hairbrush, toothbrush, etc., and looked in the mirror. I have brown, curly hair, like my dad, and green-blue eyes, like my mom. My skin is a light tan color with freckles coating it here and there.

I walked out of my bathroom and then my mom came into my room. She has black, curly hair that billows down her back and enchanting blue-green eyes and tan skin to tie her all together.

"Do you have your trunk all packed for Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"By the way, dinner is ready," she said as she walked out the door.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." I looked around my room and walked out and closed the door.

As I was walking down the stairs, my older brother, Elphias, ran past me and said, "Slowpoke!"

"I'm not a slowpoke!" I shouted back at him. To prove it, I raced downstairs and got in line for dinner before him. "Ha, ha!" I shouted at him.

"Hey, no fair! Mom!"

I quickly sat down and tried to look as if nothing happened.

Then my mom came in and said, "What's all the commotion going on here? Were you two fighting again?"

"I wasn't fighting, I was just messing around, and plus he was the one who started it!" I said.

"Okay, but if I hear anything from Hogwarts about you fighting, then I will take some of your history books away from you, Elizabeth, and Eliphas, I'll take all of your Muggle-made video games away from you."

"Okay, okay, I won't fight with her at Hogwarts," he said.

"Neither will I," I added.

"Good. Let's eat."

Around that time, Dad came in and started getting his food from the kitchen. Then, he sat down at the table.

"So, Elphias, are you excited for your O.W.L.s?" Dad asked in his accent neither Elphias nor I inherited from him.

"No," groaned Elphias in a muffled voice, his mouth full of food.

Dad laughed. "Elizabeth, are you excited for your first day at Hogwarts?" he asked me.

"Yeah!"

"Great!"

"I'm done," I said and proceeded to put my plate in the sink. "Good night."

Once I had gotten back in my room, I proceeded to get ready for bed. First, I took my nightly shower and changed into my pjs. Then I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Finally, I went to the bathroom and climbed into my bed.

I glanced at a picture of Elphias at his first day at Hogwarts. That's where I would be tomorrow. At Hogwarts, making friends and foes and learning magic.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my first chapter! I'll be posting more soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: King's Cross Station

Hey, guys! So this is my second chapter to this three-way story. If you haven't read the other parts of this three-way story, the information is at the beginning of the first chapter. Let's get on with the story. Hope you enjoy!

Btw, I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters.

* * *

Chapter Two: King's Cross Station

This morning, I woke up to find my mom shaking me and saying, "Honey, It's time to get up."

"Mmmm," I mumbled back in an annoyed, sleepy-person manner. My mom backed away and opened the curtains, revealing almost blinding sunlight, as a slowly rose into a sitting position. "What's hapennen today?" I said in a sleepy manner.

"Today you're going to Hogwarts, honey," she replied.

"Oh. Oh!" I said as I suddenly remembered that today I would be _actually_ going to Hogwarts!

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran in to my walk-in closet to change. While I was picking out my outfit, my mom said, "Breakfast is ready," while she was walking out of my room.

I quickly decided on my outfit for the day, a gold tang top and a short red skirt. "Let the day begin!" I said.

I ran into my bathroom and washed my face and combed my hair into a bun on top of my head.

I walked downstairs, or more like jogged downstairs, into the kitchen. All my family was there, my dad, my mom, and my older brother, Elphias. I walked over to the counter and grabbed my breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and some orange juice. I went over to sit down at the table.

"So are you two excited for Hogwarts?" my dad asked Elphias and I.

"I guess," replied Elphias.

"I'm excited!" I said to my dad.

"Good."

"Elizabeth, are you all packed?" my mom asked.

"Yes," I said back.

"Elphias, are _you_ packed?" my mom said, pointing to my brother.

"I guess," he said, shrugging.

"Okay…."

"I'm going to go load your trunks in the car, you two," my dad said, pointing to me and my brother.

"Okay. My trunk is in my room," I said.

"Okay, Elphias, where's yours?"

"On the stairs," said Elphias. With that answer, my dad proceeded to get up from the table and put his plate in the sink. I proceeded to do the same thing.

After I did that, I went upstairs to grab my trunk. I looked around my room for the last time until I came back from Hogwarts. I looked at all the pictures that brought back such memories. I sighed. "Good-bye, room," I said. With that, I walked out and closed the door.

I walked down the stairs and jogged outside where the car stood. "Everyone, pile into the car!" my dad shouted. I went over to where the stood and opened the door and climbed inside. A few seconds later, the rest of my family piled in all. Except for Elphias.

"Elphias, we're leaving!" my mom shouted from the open window of the car.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Elphias shouted back as he jogged out of the house. He hopped into the car.

My dad said, "Finally!"

We drove to King's Cross Station from our house, and as we were driving, I looked at all the scenery that I would be seeing for the last time until I came back from Hogwarts. I sighed. I slumped back in my seat and looked at the scenery until we reached King's Cross Station. I loaded all of my belongings that I was bringing to Hogwarts onto a cart.

I braced myself for the walkthrough of the wall to platform 9¾, but it didn't come. Instead, as I opened my eyes, I saw loads of wizards on the platform saying goodbye to their loved ones and hugging each other goodbye. I walked up to the platform and went up and hugged my mom and dad. "Good-bye," I murmured while still in the hug. I broke away from my mom and dad and climbed onto the train.

"Goodbye!" I yelled as the train started moving.

"Goodbye!" my mom and dad shouted back as they waved. The last I saw of them was their faces.

I went into the train and said to Elphias, "To you want to go find a compartment together?"

"No thanks. I'm going to go sit with my friends," he said as he walked toward one end of the train.

I stood there alone and started walking down the hallway, looking for Amanda Wood. I could not, and after a while of lugging my things around, I sighed and decided to just go into a compartment with two boys in there. One had bright red hair, and the other black. I thought to myself, 'So convenient.' (Everyone, including me, knew of the story of the famous Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger).

I stepped inside. Presently, a blond-haired girl came into the compartment. And Draco Malfoy (who was NOT in the compartment), who was also blond, was apparently Harry Potter's enemy. This girl looked almost just like him.

This was going to be a very interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3: THE Conversation

**Hey guys! So the other parts of this story, their third chapters, were just posted so go check those out too. The info is at the beginning of the first chapter. So let's get on with the story!**

The Conversation

It was just another girl, I thought. I went back to looking out the window. "James," I heard one of the boys say to the other. I turned my head to look around. The red haired boy's mouth was in the perfect shape of an O.

"Hi, James! Hi, Freddie!" the blond-haired girl said with a smile. I saw the girl was holding a cat.

"H-hi, Jade. . ." the red haired boy stuttered. I saw the boys exchange looks with one another. I made eye contact with the other girl. Then, I threw her this look as if I meant to say ugh-guys-right?

Then, the blond-haired girl said, "So are you guys, like, super excited? I mean, I can't believe we're actually going to Hogwarts!"

I went back to looking out the window.

The conversation kept going on.

"What?" I heard one both of the boys say.

"Oh, yeah," the boy with the red hair said.

"Yeah, it's awesome gonna be. I mean it's gonna be awesome," the black-haired boy stuttered.

"Are you guys okay? You seem to be acting . . . different, but I'm glad you're excited!" The girl beamed.

"Yep, totally fine," said one of the boys.

"Absolutely," the other one agreed.

"Well, okay, if you say so," said the other girl. "So what are you guys most excited for?"

"Quidditch," replied the both of the boys.

I looked up from the window. "First years can't play Quidditch," I said.

The blond-haired girl gave me a look like she was going to kill me.

The black haired boy shrugged. "My dad got on the Quidditch team in _his_ first year."

"Ah, yes, well, I think that was a rare exception, but I won't crush your dreams," the blond-haired girl said with a sly smile.

"Yeah . . ." the Black-haired boy said, his eyes drifting off to space.

"And also, what are your names? I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Finnigan," I said.

"Freddie Weasley," the red-haired boy said

"Jade Emerald Malfoy," the blond-haired girl said.

"James Sirius Potter," the black-haired boy said.

I nodded. "What house do you think you'll be in? I'm not sure about me exactly, but I'd really like to be in Gryffindor."

"Me too," said James.

"Same here," said Freddie.

Jade snorted.

"What?" said James to Jade.

"I'm only thinking that perhaps _Gryffindors_ get into that house because they _choose_ too. I mean, of course, _some_ Gryffindors are all right, but really if you'd rather be brawny than brainy, be my guest and join that house," said Jade, giving James a smirk.

"Just because Gryffindors can be a little reckless doesn't mean we're all that way!" I retorted, my temper coming on.

Jade almost started laughing at me. "So you're admitting that House to being reckless?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. My temper just got worse.

"Well, excuse me, Miss Malfoy, but if you're planning on insulting anyone here anymore, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave," I said in a way to make anyone back down.

She wouldn't back down. I could see she was a little paranoid but she kept going.

Sorry, but Finnigan, you can't boss me around," she said in a very cool manner.

"Can if I want too," I said back powerfully.

Jade just shook her head and smiled. "No, Finnigan, you can't. I have ways to make your life miserable."

This was getting serious. The more serious the conversation, the more worse my temper gets.

I narrowed my eyes. "And they are . . .?" I replied in a cool manner.

"Oh, but Lizzie, dear, if I told you now, it wouldn't be half as fun as when I use them, would it?" Jade said with a voice like poisoned honey.

Jade gave me the "Malfoy Look," then set her cat down and reached up to the luggage cart and pulled out her bags. She grabbed what she needed and sat back down, her nose buried in a book.

I sat down in a huff and turned my head to look out the window. I expect my face was quite red because that's how mad I felt.

"Aaaaanthing from off the trolley!" I heard. I turned my head to look around.

A plump woman was coming up to our compartment, pushing a trolley full of every sweet you could imagine. Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, etc.

"Anything sweet for you, dears?" the plump lady said.

"I'm set. Dad packed a bunch of stuff for me already," said Freddie, shrugging.

Jade stood up and walked over and said, "Yes, please," and bought basically a quarter of the cart.

"And for you, young man and miss?" the trolley lady said, gesturing to James and me.

I stood up, deciding to buy some sweets. James followed. I sat down and started munching on a Chocolate Frog. James sat down as well and gestured to Freddie and both of them stood up.

Jade interrupted them from leaving by saying, "So which classes do you think you will be your favorite?"

Freddie shrugged. "They'll probably all be pretty boring. Plus, they're probably not super important seeing as my dad only got three O.W.L.s. and look at him! One of the richest people I know!"

Jade raised her eyebrows. "Of course, he could be richer, with at least a little more education. I mean, my great-great-great-great-grandfather got twelve N.E.W.T.s and he got an _extremely_ important job. _He_ was the one that bought the Malfoy Manor for us, and it was all because of his wits and talent. And every one of his descendants has lived up to that exceptionally well, except for Scorpius. I suppose he'll just grow into it though." Jade sighed.

There was a long silence. Then James said, "Well, I guess I can't really wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean, it'll be cool won't it?

"Especially with your father there to protect you against every other spell students cast every which way?" Jade said sarcastically.

"Well . . . wait, what?"

"Father told me that Harry will be coming to give some Defense Against the Dark Arts sessions, won't he?" Jade said, leaning close to James. "I suppose it'll be really fun, won't it, with him every moment of those sessions, there to protect his little James?"

"I . . ."

Jade gave a sly smile. "I expect you're really looking forward to it, then? I mean, I wouldn't, but then, you're a Potter, aren't you?"

There was silence.

Jade pulled a newspaper from her bag and covered her face.

I heard some sort of noise escaping from behind the newspaper but I could never figure out what I was because, because Jade suddenly opened the door to the compartment and ran out into the hall.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting of the Houses

**Hey guys! So i finally got back to writing another chapter. I usually try and have a few chapters up each week. It took me a few days to get back onto the computer to write. Btw i DID NOT write the sorting hat song in this chapter. I give all the credit to MagicFireTiger because that person is the one who wrote it. Also go check out the other parts of this three-way story by MagicFireTiger and EmeraldSerpant394. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Btw i don't own any of J.K. Rowling's original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Sorting of the Houses

Jade came back about let's say and hour to an hour and a half later all teary-faced and red. The rest of the trip was almost completely quiet. As soon as the sun started to go down, I decided to go check how long it was going to be until we got there.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw many other people's compartments. Some compartments were fun and joyful, and in others everyone was just doing their own thing. I sighed. _My_ compartment wasn't like that. _My_ compartment had _Jade_ in it. Ugh! She made me so angry! I don't even know why boys like her. I mean, I guess she's pretty and all but, she has a mean and sour attitude.

Ugh! Oh! I saw the head compartment where the conductor is. I slid open the door and stepped inside. "Excuse me, but do you know when we will be there?" I said in my nicest possible voice to the conductor.

"We are almost there, an hour tops."

"Okay. Thank you!" I replied.

"You're welcome!" I heard the conductor say as I left.

I walked out of the head compartment and started walking down the hallway. I reached my compartment in just the matter of minutes.

Once I had arrived back at the compartment, I told the others we were nearly there and that we should probably change into our robes. They agreed. So the boys went out while Jade and I changed. I eyed her with narrowed eyes, still annoyed by what she said to me earlier. I changed quickly and sat down. Once she and I where both done changing we both stepped out into the hallway while the boys changed. Quickly thereafter the boys were finished, and Jade and I stepped back into the compartment.

I heard the train screech to a stop and started to get my things from the luggage rack down. Jade, James, and Freddie went out into the bustle of people and soon I did the same. I inched my way out of the train, and I heard a gruff voice saying, "Firs' years, this way! Firs' years, to the boats!" I inched my way over to where to voice had come from. As soon as I reached the spot, I looked up. A towering man (who I thought was a giant) was above me, shouting to come over to where he was standing.

Finally, we all gathered into the boats to ride to the castle. I climbed into a boat with a blond-haired girl and pretty black-haired girl. I soon learned their names where Johanna Abbot and Kathleen Ashbee.

As I was riding in the boat, I saw the magnificence of Hogwarts. It had turrets, towers, and many lights. It looked _amazing._ We got out of the boats and headed up to the great double oak doors. Suddenly, they flew open and Professor McGonagall, headmistress of the school, stood in the entrance.

We followed her inside and she explained the rules. We would be sorted into one of the four Houses, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. She talked about losing house points and earning them and stuff about our Houses being our family. Then, she finally led us into the Great Hall for our first time ever.

I understood now why it's called the Great Hall. It's _magnificent_. There are four long tables, one for each house and a head table where all the teachers sit. There are torches that light up the whole room. The ceiling, it looks like the night sky except different because it has candles floating in the air. All of the tables were filled with girls and boys different ages and sizes. All of them were in black robes.

Professor Longbottom came out of a door to the side of the head table, holding a battered three-legged stool and the Sorting Hat on top of it.

Then, the hat opened up its mouth and sang:

" _Welcome, welcome, Hogwarts students,_

" _To year one, two, three, four, or more._

" _And a new year full of learning,_

" _In your Houses, one of four._

" _Tonight I shall sort you first years,_

" _In one of each Hogwarts Houses,_

" _Which define certain qualities you all have,_

" _Each of which is a gift,_

" _Of which you've all been blessed._

" _There's Gryffindor, for those of whom,_

" _Are braver than they seem,_

" _Ravenclaw, which holds those students,_

" _Who treasure knowledge and curiosity._

" _Then again, you might belong in Hufflepuff,_

" _Who are loyal and kind until the end,_

" _Or perhaps you'll join the Slytherins,_

" _Where the cunning I shall send._

" _But wherever you are going,_

" _Be sure you don't forget!_

" _Each Hogwarts House is yo-ur friend,_

" _Honor each other, and then you're a-all set!"_

The Great Hall burst into enormous applause.

Then, Professor Longbottom brought out the scroll and start shouting out names.

"Abbott, Johanna!"

A girl nervously pushed past me, muttering to herself, "Remember what Auntie Hannah said, don't panic, you'll do fine. Oh, I'm sure to be in Slytherin!" I looked at her. She looked scared. I was starting to feel that way myself.

She sat down on the stool with a positively frightened expression on her face for I don't know how long, but it was several minutes before the hat finally shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Johanna's face looked relieved as she stepped down off the stool and into the crowd of cheering Hufflepuffs.

"Ashbee, Kathleen!"

Oh! Kathleen, from my boat, was going. I sure hoped she would be in same house as me.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Awe, I guess that's ok. I'd make other friends. Speaking of friends, where was Amanda? Meh, I'd find her later. Hopefully.

"Boot, Owen!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

A few other kids went and then they called my name.

"Finnigan, Elizabeth!"

I slowly walked up to the stool, my nerves bubbling up inside me.

I climbed onto the stool and the Professor put the hat on me. It seemed to wait a few seconds and then it decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I stepped into a crowd of cheering Gryffindors. More students were sorted.

"Malfoy, Jade!"

I turned my head. Oh. Jade was going. Hopefully she wasn't in Gryffindor— _any_ House but Gryffindor.

Jade walked up to the stool and sat down. The professor put the hat on her. She sat there for a few minutes and then finally, the hat said,

"Better be SLYTHERIN!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I wouldn't have to sleep in a bed next to hers.

A few more first years went and then James's name was called.

"Potter, James!"

Everyone was watching him. The hat seemed to be thinking.

"Better be . . . GRYFFINDOR!"

Ugh. I'd have to put up with him. Though he's a bit nicer than Jade, so that's good.

The Gryffindors shouted and cheered and stomped their feet. I did the same.

I watched James as he sat down near a seventh year boy, I assumed.

I watched as around twenty other first-years got sorted into their houses, and then Freddie got sorted.

"Weasley, Freddie!"

I watched as Freddie walked up to the stool, sat down, and waited for a few minutes until the Hat finally yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Soon afterwards, all the students had been sorted.

Professor Longbottom took the Hat and the stool out of the room. Then, Professor McGonagall stood up and looked around at us all. Her face was stern like before, but it also held a certain kindness now.

She then said told us about all the rules of the school (after welcoming us, of course), and then we were allowed to eat.

Suddenly, all the shining gold dishes and gold goblets were filled with every food I could have ever dreamed of. I reached all the food I could fit onto my plate and started eating.

There were lots of conversations going on and everyone sounded happy. But Amanda…. Where was Amanda?

After I had eaten my fill of dinner, before me all of the food was suddenly gone and the plates were filled with all the desserts you could imagine. I ate everything that my tummy would allow me to.

Once dessert was finished, we all went up to the Gryffindor common room. The Gryffindor prefects lead us up the moving stairs to a door with a moving fat lady on it.

"Now, remember, the password's 'Albus,' but don't tell anyone else that or they'll be able to get in," said the boy prefect, I think whose name was Gary Thomas.

"Password?" said the fat woman.

"Albus," said Gary Thomas.

The portrait swung open and the Gryffindor common room was revealed. It had a fire on the middle wall and some cushy chairs and couches surrounding it.

The girl prefect led us up to the girls' dormitories. There were two sections, and I was in the first one. I plopped down onto my bed and sighed. Today was a very long day.

I looked over at the other girls. On the right of me there was a black-haired girl named Samantha and a blond-haired girl named Faith. On my left there was—oh! Amanda Wood! Oh, finally I found her. Now I didn't have to go looking for her. There was also a girl red-haired girl named Christine.

I went over to Amanda's bed and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around. "Oh! Hi!"

"Hi!" We hugged. "I couldn't find you on the train or during the sorting!" I said.

"I know!" she replied. "Well, at least we're together now!"

"Yes!"

We ended up staying up until 10 talking, and then we finally decided to go to sleep.

Today had been a long day, I'd found my friend, got sorted, and a number of other things. I sighed. I wondered what tomorrow would be like? I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Classes Full of Temper

Chapter Five

Classes Full of Temper

I woke up to the sound of a bird's call. I opened my eyes and looked around. All of my room-mates were still asleep. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I climbed out of bed. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was an hour and a half until classes. I had plenty of time.

I got my clothed out of my trunk and put them on. By the time I was finished getting dressed Amanda and the red-haired girl named Christine had woken up.

"Morning!" said Amanda.

"Good morning to you, too!" I replied.

"Let's go to breakfast," Christine said.

"Ok," Amanda and I replied in chorus.

Amanda giggled. I giggled, too.

We walked down the stairs into the common room. A few other people were awake. I waved hi to the others and Amanda, Christine, and I walked out of the portrait.

We walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat down near some boys and Amanda and Christine sat on either side of me. I started to grab at the big plates of food. I grabbed some eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice.

I ate until my belly was full. Then, owls came suddenly swooping down onto the tables into all the platters of food. I saw Soot, my owl, come flying down onto my table. He wiggled his foot at me as if to say, "I have a letter for you."

I grabbed the letter from his ankle and ripped it open. It was from Mom and Dad! I read it over and over, soaking it in. They asked how I was doing, and how my classes where. I sighed. I would have to write back to them later after class.

I looked at my list of classes for the day. I had Defense Against the Dark Arts and then Transfiguration.

I looked at the time and gasped. I had ten minutes to get to class!

I grabbed at Amanda's and Christine's arms.

"We have ten minutes until class! Come on!" I said to them in a hurried voice.

"I have to finish eating," said Christine.

"Okay. I'll see you at class then!" I replied.

I grabbed at Amanda's hand and started pulling her with me to the classroom.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" I said hurriedly.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Amanda said, out of breath.

We reached the classroom with five minutes to spare. I breathed a sigh of relief. We were the first ones here.

I chose a spot at the very back. Amanda sat next to me. Soon afterwards James and Freddie came in and sat in the very front seats.

I realized that he and I were both Gryffindors in the same year, so we would be having all of our classes together. I groaned. James was all right I guess. MUCH better than that rude Jade Malfoy. If she was here right now then I would strangle her.

Quite soon afterwards, lots of students came into the classroom. I saw lots of Hufflepuff students coming in too. I assumed that we were doubling with the first-year Hufflepuffs. I spotted Christine and motioned for her to come and sit next to me.

About a minute after all the students had come in the teacher walked into the classroom.

"All right, everyone! Let's get started," she announced.

The teacher wore colorful robes that had gold lining but they were mostly maroon. She had medium shade brown of hair up in a quick bun. She had dark-brown eyes with a hint of hazel, high cheekbones and a friendly smile. I knew I liked her immediately.

"I'm Professor Jean Watercress, and I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" she announced, beaming at us once she had swept up to the front of the room. "My plan is to make all of your experience at Hogwarts exciting and fun, but you all need to remember that this is school and you should take your learning seriously!

"Now, let's take roll call!" She beamed brightly.

The professor took out a piece of parchment and started reading of names. She said James's name and grinned.

"Your father's told me all about you, James!" she said happily. "Your brother and sister as well, of course, but I've enjoyed hearing stories about your little excursions. You once tried to send a letter of to your imaginary friend in China, I believe?"

I snickered and laughed with the rest of the class. I wonder how much attention he would get in our future classes? Hmm. I was excited to see.

"Well . . . that was years ago . . ." I heard him mutter.

Professor Watercress smiled kindly. "I'm just messing with you, James. Now, is Jade Malfoy here?" She looked around the class and then seemed to catch herself. She gave a laugh. "Oh, that's right, she's not in this class, is she!" She then continued roll call.

I wondered why she talked to _him_? I mean he _is_ Harry Potter's son, but that doesn't mean he should get all the attention! Well, I was kind of glad that I didn't get the attention because if I had then I might have had the class laugh at me. I shrugged.

Suddenly, Professor Watercress said, "All right, class, let's begin!"

She then began a long-winded explanation on the importance of defensive spells and how to avoid curses. I listened but didn't listen at the same time. Finally, she got to the good part. She said that you would need to pick a partner to duel with. I immediately grabbed Amanda's and Christine's hands.

"Let's see . . ." said Professor Watercress. "Let's mix things up a bit. How about . . . yes, you, James, why don't you team up with Lizzie here?"

I groaned. She pushed us together. I had a bad feeling about this class.

"All right, class!" said Professor Watercress. With a wave of her wand, she had lifted all of the chairs at once and stacked them neatly on the other side of the room. "Now, line up along each wall, please."

We all did so, facing our partners. I ended up next to Christine, and Amanda was about five groups down.

"Now, one at a time, I'd like one in each set to send their favorite color sparks at the other. If you are not sending sparks, please practice the Shield charm. Remember, it's _protego_. Please let your partner practice the charm several times before switching. I'll be inspecting your work as you go. And now, class, you may begin!" And with a flourish of her robes, waving her wand in the air, Professor Watercress had turned around, and then faced us again.

Okay, so now I had the instructions, so let's do this.

"Do you want to practice the Shield charm yet?" James yelled at me from the other end of the room.

"Sure! Send the sparks!" I yelled back at him.

He sent some sparks and I shouted "Protego!" but it didn't work. I growled. My temper was beginning to rise.

"Back luck!" he said sympathetically.

"A lot of help you're giving me, Potter!" I shouted angrily, my temper heightening. Red sparks shot out of my wand.

"Sorry," I said. "Here, try again." He shot red and gold sparkles once more.

I tried.

Again and again and again.

The class was probably almost over and I hadn't been able to even do one good spell! The professor kept coming over to help me and I kept trying but I never even did one spell! My temper came to full blast, and when it does that, I'm mad times a billion. My face was all red and I felt pure hatred toward James.

Finally, class was over. We were given homework, which was to practice the spell and write a three-paragraph essay on Shield charms.

Once I had gotten my homework, I angrily fast-walked over to James and Freddie to express my anger on them. Especially James.

I tried to keep up with them and still be able to see them but I eventually lost them. I growled in frustration. I guess I would go to lunch then.

I fast-walked to the Gryffindor table in the hope of finding James to express my anger to him. I looked all around the table, but I couldn't find him. I growled again. I found an empty spot at the table and sat down.

Amanda and Christine soon sat down next to me.

Amanda tried to start a conversation and asked, "Why did your temper get such a hold of you back there?"

I refused to answer.

I grabbed some food and started eating. I gobbled up all of my food and then dessert came. Yes, there is dessert at lunch. Once I had finished my food I looked at the clock. I had 15 minutes until class. I had plenty of time.

"Hey, we have fifteen minutes until class, guys," I said to Amanda and Christine, just to let them know.

"Okay," replied Christine.

"Okay, so now you choose to talk to your friends?" questioned Amanda.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Let's get to class," I said, and proceeded by pulling them with me, or more like dragging them.

"Come on!" I said.

"Okay! Okay!" they said at the same time.

We reached the classroom just as everybody was coming in. I quickly sat down in the middle row and saved two seats on either side of me for my friends.

All the seats were taken except two. I looked around, oh; Potter and Weasley weren't here yet. Ugh! They'd probably lose a point for Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall was about to start class when Potter and Weasley finally, came in.

"Potter, Weasley, class started five minutes ago," she said sternly to them.

"We got lost," James huffed, out of breath.

"No matter. A point from Gryffindor, and be sure it isn't more, boys," the professor said.

I groaned. I knew it!

" _What?"_ I saw James's mouth go into a perfect O.

"I do not tolerate latecomers. Take a seat, Potter, Weasley, or it'll be another point. Being the son of Harry Potter is not an exception in my class." She spoke in a stern voice.

Then, class finally started. The professor started talking about how Transfiguration is harder than it seems and if you focus then you will be rewarded—

"And I do _not_ tolerate note-passing in my class! Another point from Gryffindor!" shouted the professor.

I groaned. Who did it this time?

"Sorry, professor," said James.

Oh, it was James. Again.

"No, matter. Now it is time to focus on our schoolwork and not dillydaddle with nonsense," said Professor McGonagall.

She then gave us all a match and explained to us how to turn it into a needle. I did what she instructed us to do and by the time half an hour was over I had a shiny, silver, pointy needle. I showed the professor and she was very pleased.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that James had a silver stick with a little stub but, no hole. I smirked. At least I was better at one class than he was.

Then, the professor gave us homework, which was to practice the spell some more and write an essay on the elements of Transfiguration from our books. Though since I did what the teacher expected us to do, she said I didn't have to practice the spell that much.

I looked to my right and my left. Christine had turned hers into silver stick that looked like a needle but, no hole. Amanda did the same except with a hole but, still a little stubby at the ends.

"Come, on! I'm starving!" I said to both of them.

"Okay! Okay!" shouted Amanda.

We arrived at the Great Hall for dinner just as everyone was coming in. So, as we were coming in it took us at least a few minutes to get to our table. Finally, we sat down and started to eat.

I looked around the table. James wasn't there. I also glanced over at the Slytherin table and Jade wasn't there. Yes!

Once I had finished eating I proceeded to get up from the table and walk to the Gryffindor common room to go to bed. Christine and Amanda came into the girl's dormitory when I was lying in bed.

The last thing I saw was the curtains on my bed before falling asleep.


End file.
